brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers Conflict
Brothers Conflict (ブラザーズ コンフリクト Burazāzu Konfurikuto?), also known as BroCon, is a Japanese novel series created by Atsuko Kanase, written by Takeshi Mizuno and illustrated by Udajo. It has been adapted into two PlayStation Portable video games by Idea Factory, a yonkoma manga series and an anime television series.12 The 12-episode anime aired between July and September 2013. It is animated by Brain's Base. Funimation acquired the North American streaming rights for the anime. Funimation released a "The Complete Series + OVA - Limited Edition Blu-ray & DVD" on March 8, 2016.34 Contents hide * 1Plot * 2Characters ** 2.1Main characters ** 2.2Other characters * 3Media ** 3.1Manga ** 3.2Anime * 4References * 5External links Plotedit Ema Hinata (or later known as Ema Asahina) is the daughter of the famous expat, Rintaro Hinata. One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry a successful clothing maker named Miwa Asahina. Rather than bothering them, she decides to move into the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has 13 stepbrothers. Charactersedit Main charactersedit ; Ema Asahina (朝日奈 絵麻 Asahina Ema?)5 : Voiced by: Rina Satō (Japanese); Colleen Clinkenbeard (English)6 : The daughter of the well-known adventurer, Rintaro Hinata. She is 17 years old and in her second year of high school. After her father remarries, she moves in with her 13 new stepbrothers. She is very good at cooking. Her father's job had always left Ema feeling alone, but now, with her new family, she feels happy and safe. She has a talking pet squirrel named Juli who is always saying that her new family is a pack of wolves and that she must always be well aware of her surroundings. Juli can only communicate with Ema and (as it is later revealed) Louis. Both Juli and Louis call Ema "Chi". It is later revealed that Ema is adopted as her real parents had died. At first this revelation causes a problem for Ema because her so-called father had kept the fact that she was an orphan from her for so many years. However, Louis helps her through this by sharing his own experience. Juli also reassures her of her father's love. ; Masaomi Asahina (朝日奈 雅臣 Asahina Masaomi?)5 : Voiced by: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese); J. Michael Tatum (English)6 : The first and oldest son of the Asahina family, aged 31. He is a doctor who is well versed in medicine. However, he is not as competent as he seems because he faints at the sight of blood. He loves children and shares a special bond with the youngest brother, Wataru. ; Ukyo Asahina (朝日奈 右京 Asahina Ukyō?)5 : Voiced by: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese); Christopher R. Sabat (English)6 : The second son of the Asahina family aged, 28. He is a successful lawyer and acts as the "mother figure" to the family. He cooks, cleans and helps the others study for school. He has a calm and reliable personality but can also be very talkative. ; Kaname Asahina (朝日奈 要 Asahina Kaname?)5 : Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese); Ian Sinclair (English)6 : The third son of the Asahina family, aged 27. He has the charms of a playboy, and a womanizing nature, but is actually a monk. ; Hikaru Asahina (朝日奈 光 Asahina Hikaru?)5 : Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese); Todd Haberkorn (English)6 : The fourth son of the Asahina family, aged 26. He is a cross-dressing novelist who likes watching his brothers' reactions around Ema. He had gone to Italy for a short time to gather material for his work. Hikaru seems to know that almost every one of his brothers has feelings toward Ema, and even makes a chart called "Brothers Conflict" as his hobby. ; Tsubaki Asahina (朝日奈 椿 Asahina Tsubaki?)5 : Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese); Micah Solusod (English)6 : The fifth son of the Asahina family and one of the triplets, aged 24. He is a voice actor alongside his identical triplet brother Azusa. He is cheeky and pushy, but is hard-working and is passionate about his career. In episode 4, Tsubaki kisses Ema when he is depressed. He kisses her again in episode 6, as well as revealing his feelings for her. He cares a lot for Azusa. ; Azusa Asahina (朝日奈 梓 Asahina Azusa?)5 : Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese); Josh Grelle (English)6 : The sixth son of the Asahina family and one of the triplets, aged 24. Like his identical triplet brother Tsubaki, he is a voice actor. However, he is calmer and less tenacious than Tsubaki and is usually the one to keep Tsubaki in check. In episode 8, after realizing his feelings for Ema, he confesses to her. ; Natsume Asahina (朝日奈 棗 Asahina Natsume?)5 : Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese); Kyle Hebert (English)6 : The seventh son of the Asahina family and one of the triplets, aged 24. Unlike Tsubaki and Azusa, he is a fraternal triplet. He is the CEO of a video game company that makes one of Ema's favorite video games - "Zombie Hazard". Unlike the rest of the brothers, he lives alone. He has a blunt way of talking but is very good at looking after others. It is revealed in episode 9 that he has feelings for Ema. He has two cats named after his brothers, Tsubaki and Azusa. ; Louis Asahina (朝日奈 琉生 Asahina Rui?)5 : Voiced by: Ken Takeuchi (Japanese); Jerry Jewell (English)6 : The eighth son of the Asahina family, aged 21. He works as a hairdresser. He is a beautiful and a mysterious man, always looking up at the clouds. He is the only other person besides Ema who can communicate with Juli, and promises him that they will protect Ema. It is later revealed in the game and anime that he is adopted, and he is the one who helps Ema after she also finds out that she is adopted. ; Subaru Asahina (朝日奈 昴 Asahina Subaru?)5 : Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese); David Matranga (English)6 : The ninth son of the Asahina family who turned 20 in episode 2. He is a college sophomore and is very athletic, and plays on the basketball team. He has no understanding of girls and doesn't know how to deal with them. As a result, he gets tense around Ema. He asks Ema out in episode 5. ; Iori Asahina (朝日奈 祈織 Asahina Iori?)5 : Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese); Eric Vale (English)6 : The tenth son of the Asahina family, aged 18. He is a high school senior and is known for showing prince-like behavior. He is very popular and is even well-known in other high schools. He is very accepting of Ema when she comes into the family. Iori has knowledge of all types of flowers and their meaning. He often gives Ema flowers relating to her current situation to help her feel better. In the game, he has a girlfriend named Fuyuka, whom he loves very much. Unfortunately, Fuyuka dies in a car accident, making Iori suicidal. Iori tries to kill Kaname for trying to prevent him from killing himself, but Ema is able to prevent this. ; Yusuke Asahina (朝日奈 侑介 Asahina Yūsuke?)5 : Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese); Matthew Mercer (English)6 : The eleventh son of the Asahina family, aged 16. He is a second-year high school student and also Ema's classmate. He has a righteous personality and hates anything to be incorrect. He is also a delinquent. It is revealed in episode 2 that he had a crush on Ema at school, before she became his sister. He was very confused when she came into the family. ; Futo Asahina (朝日奈 風斗 Asahina Fūto?)5 : Voiced by: KENN (Japanese); Vic Mignogna (English)6 : The twelfth son of the Asahina family, aged 15. He is a first year high school student and a very popular idol. He has a devilish and cheeky personality. However, he can be very mature for his age. In episode 6, he transfers to Hinode High School, which shocks Ema and Yusuke. He loves to tease Ema about being his "beautiful idiot sister". He later develops romantic feelings toward Ema. ; Wataru Asahina (朝日奈 弥 Asahina Wataru?)5 : Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook (English)6 : The thirteenth and youngest son of the Asahina family, aged 10. He is in the 5th grade. He is sweet and honest, but very spoiled. His sometimes spoiled behavior may be due to the over-protection of his older brothers. Other charactersedit ; Juli (ジュリ Juri?)5 : Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Sonny Strait (English)6 : Ema's pet squirrel who has the ability to talk. However, he can only talk to Ema and Louis. He has been with Ema since she was young, always looking out for her and making sure none of the brothers (or "wolves", as he considers them) make a pass at her. He always calls Ema "Chi". Later in the anime, he appears to Ema in a dream as a handsome man in a suit and tells her about her adoption. He has a deeper voice in this form, and while in it he tells Ema that he loves her. Later in the anime, Ema begins to forget about Juli, including forgetting to bring him with her on a trip. ; Kazuma Sasakura (佐々倉 和馬 Sasakura Kazuma?) : Voiced by: Kazunori Nomiya (Japanese); Ricco Fajardo (English)6 : Ema and Yusuke's classmate at Hinode High School. He handles the cultural festival for their class. ; Mahoko Imai (今井 真秀子 Imai Mahoko?) : Voiced by: Saya Shinomiya (Japanese); Lindsay Seidel (English)6 : Ema and Yusuke's classmate at Hinode High School. She is also Ema's best friend. She is a fan of Ema and Yusuke's brother, Futo. She teasingly addresses Yusuke as "Futo Asahina's brother", which annoys Yusuke. ; Chiaki (千秋 Chiaki?) : Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese); Joel McDonald (English) : Kaname's co-worker from Club Buddha. He is called "Chi" by Kaname. ; Ryusei (隆生 Ryūsei?) : Voiced by: Shō Hayami : Kaname's co-worker from Club Buddha. He gives advice to Ema in episode 10. He tells her that family love is true love, which means he understands her current situation. ; Rintaro Hinata (日向 麟太郎 Hinata Rintarō?) : Voiced by: Masaki Terasoma (Japanese); David Wald (English)6 : Ema's adoptive father, Miwa's husband and stepfather of the Asahina brothers. He is a well-known adventurer who travels around the world. ; Miwa Asahina (朝日奈 美和 Asahina Miwa?) : Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue (Japanese); Jamie Marchi (English)6 : The mother of the Asahina brothers, Rintaro's wife and Ema's stepmother. She is a full-time career woman who works overseas. Mediaedit Mangaedit Brothers Conflict Purupuru is a manga spinoff of the light novel featuring all the lovely characters from the novel in chibi form. Brothers Conflict feat. Natsume tells the story in Natsume's point of view. Another manga that tells the story from Yusuke's & Futo's point of views is Brothers Conflict feat. Yusuke & Futo. Brothers Conflict Short Stories is a compilation of all the short stories that were previously featured on Sylph and Dengeki Girl’s Style. Animeedit Main article: List of Brothers Conflict episodes A 12-episode anime television series adaptation of Brothers Conflict was produced by Brain's Base and directed by Atsushi Matsumoto. It began airing on July 2, 2013. The opening theme is "BELOVED×SURVIVAL" by singer Gero who is famous on video-sharing website, Nico Nico Douga. The ending theme,"14 to 1", is by Asahina Bros.+Juli. The group is composed of Kazuyuki Okitsu, Daisuke Hirakawa, Junichi Suwabe, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Kenichi Suzumura, Kōsuke Toriumi, Tomoaki Maeno, Ken Takeuchi, Daisuke Ono, Daisuke Namikawa, Yoshimasa Hosoya, Kenn, Yūki Kaji and Hiroshi Kamiya. In addition to streaming rights, Funimation released the series on Blu-ray and DVD on March 8, 2016.7 Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ http://shop.funimation.com/The-Complete-Series-OVA-Limited-Edition # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s # Jump up^ External linksedit * Official manga website (Japanese) * Official video game website (Japanese) * Official anime website (Japanese) * Brothers Conflict (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia